


Leaving Things Unfinished Is The One Thing I Hate

by Milly_A_5



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Current Manga Arc (Pre Ch. 160-Current ), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other ship(s) but tagging them would mean spoilers for the fic, Spoilers, Temporarily Unrequited Love, sengen, sengen angst, sengen fluff, there isnt actually any suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: Gen didn’t expect Senku to reciprocate his feelings when he confessed to him that night at the observatory. But he never once thought Senku would get into a relationship knowing Gen loved him.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. No Destiny Would Tie You and Me

Gen didn’t expect Senku to reciprocate his feelings when he confessed to him that night at the observatory. But he never once thought Senku would get into a relationship  _ knowing _ Gen loved him.

When Kohaku gave him the update, she purposely made it vague, knowing it’d break Gen’s heart whether she’d gone into full detail or not. At first she considered not telling him at all, which she knew would be an even bigger shock to him, and completely let go of the idea. It took courage to go up to him in the first place, and just thinking about how heartbroken he’d be brought tears to her eyes.

“..I’m sorry Gen.” Kohaku concluded.

Gen just looked down and suppressed his tears. He forced a smile, looking up into Kohaku’s eyes.

“I see~. That’s great to hear! I hope he’s happy.” 

With this he walked away, hiding his clenched fists under the long sleeves of his cardigan.

  
  


\-------------------

_ Why didn’t he tell me? _

Once Gen was out of Kohaku’s sight and away from everyone else, he pondered. It didn’t matter anymore. He was too late. Or rather, Senku just wasn’t gay. Maybe it was really that he just didn’t see Gen as anything besides a friend.

_ Not a friend _ -. He corrected.  _ More like a somewhat useful acquaintance. _

Whatever the reason was, he let himself give up on ever getting Senku to love him back, and instead began to get  _ himself _ to stop loving  _ him _ . From the day he heard the news, he gradually spent less and less time with the others, and began to focus on detaching himself from the spiky-haired boy. 

It was hard. Seeing Senku laugh and smile like nothing had changed. Like Gen had never existed, like his absence went unnoticed. It only broke Gen’s heart more, but he knew it was only going to help him get over his crush.

_ He’s fine without me, and that’s a good thing! It means he’s happier with her. _

He didn’t actually know if Senku’s lover was indeed a woman, but he assumed it was from the way Kohaku had explained.

_ Like it matters anyways, Senku isn’t gay and that just means I never had a chance to begin with. _

Tears blurred his vision and this time, he let them fall. All the feelings he had bottled up within his body, he finally let out. The rage, the sadness. The heartbreak.

After what felt like hours, Gen let his back slump against a tree, relaxing his whole body, realizing he felt  _ so much better _ . Letting his mind wander without thinking too hard, he closed his eyes and, for the first time in a while, let his senses rest. So much so that as the footsteps that were once far away neared him, he didn’t notice the slightest bit.

  
  
  


\-------------------

  
  


Senku had been hard at work, along with Chrome and the others. The last few days had been tough, and labour-filled, and it didn’t take long for Senku to notice the absence of a certain-someone.

“Hey guys, has anyone seen Gen?”

Chrome who was busy doing his own thing answered, “Ou, I saw him talking to Kohaku earlier. I haven’t really seen him around though.”

Senku, who figured Gen had just avoided labour out of laziness, brushed it off and forgot about his sudden disappearance.

  
  
  


\-------------------

  
  


It had been a few days since Gen had begun avoiding Senku, and had gotten to a point where he was forced to skip meals solely so he didn’t have to be around him. It was rather concerning, and Gen knew he couldn’t live like this forever. Kohaku’s visit last night was unexpected but even so, it made him feel better. According to what he’d heard, Senku  _ had _ actually noticed his absence and questioned about it, but later gave up. 

“You need to come back,” she started. “I know it might be hard, but please Gen. It doesn’t have to be right away..you can’t live like this forever, you know.”

_ What if I just end it then.. _ _  
_   
Gen immediately came to his senses and shook off the dark thought. He glanced back to Kohaku.

“Yeah I’ll come back eventually~..I just need time I guess.”

Gen had just woken up, his tear-stained face still red. Rubbing his puffy eyes, he slowly got up, realizing his stomach ached from the lack of food.    
  
After eating a few pieces of bread from where Francois had made breakfast, he slowly made his way back to the tree, suddenly flinching when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Gen shook off the hand and immediately looked back to see Senku standing there.   
  
_ Shit.. _ He thought. 

“Ahh, Good morning Senku-chan~.” Gen forced a smile, trying not to make eye contact with the beautiful crimson-eyed boy. 

“Cut the crap Mentalist. Where were you yesterday?” Senku’s serious tone made Gen flinch once again.

He calmly turned towards Senku despite his sweating brow. “Hm? Well I’ve been feeling a little under the weather tely-lay~. I was just resting. Why does Senku-chan ask~?”

“There’s something more than that, isn’t there. Kukuku you’re a shitty liar when it comes to those you’re close to, huh?” 

“Hmmn~?”  _ ‘Close to’, huh.. _

“Gen, you know you can tell me anything right,” The sincere expression on Senku’s face made Gen feel both sad and enraged.   
  
_ Then why did you never tell me you were dating? _ He knew he couldn’t hide his heartbreak forever, so he decided to just get it off his chest.   
  
“Senku-chann~ I hear you have a girlfriend! You must be happy!” Gen exclaimed with faked happiness.

“Huh, oh yeah. Well she did save me after all.” Senku picked his ear.

_ So it’s a she..wait what-  _ “Save~? Hmn what do you mean~?”

“When I got shot. Thanks to her, I’m better now.” _  
  
_

Gen’s fake smile fell and his eyes went wide. “You..got shot!?” Despite his attempt to stay calm, the rage in his heart was showing on his face.   
  
_ You knew I loved you and you kept silent, got a girlfriend and kept silent, F*CKING GOT SHOT AND KEPT SILENT- and then tell me I can tell you anything!? What the f*ck Senku??? _

“Gen I told you, I’m better. It’s fine.” 

“It’s  _ NOT _ fine! Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend??” His voice cracked and Gen suppressed his tears.

“Because it doesn’t matter!” Senku yelled, stubbornly. “It doesn’t matter! Especially not to you!”

The tears Gen tried so hard to hold in, burst out. Between sobs, he hissed, “It  _ DOES _ matter to me! If it matters to anybody, it’s  _ ME _ !” He looked up at Senku, his eyes blurry. “That day when I confessed at the observatory..  _ your birthday… _ ” Gen clenched his jaw. “I  _ meant it _ .”

Senku’s eyes widened but remained speechless.

“You could have at least  _ told  _ me you didn’t love me. Then it would’ve been at least  _ Okay _ . I would’ve  _ UNDERSTOOD _ !” 

“Hey,” Senku whispered, tilting his head so he could see Gen’s face. “I never said I didn’t love you because it isn’t true. I..I didn’t know how I felt. I still don’t. I’m 10 billion percent  _ stupid _ when it comes to love.”

“Then why are you with _her_?” Gen murmured, his hands still clenched in tight fists.

Senku looked to the side, his own hands in fists. “ Because I promised her, in return for saving my life. I didn’t have much of a choice..”

Although Gen hates this, he understands. “I see..then I guess it’s already over for me~.” He looked at Senku and smiled hesitantly.

Without thinking about it, Senku grabbed the back of Gen’s neck and smashed their lips together. Gen let out a ‘hmn!?’ but didn’t resist. When Senku slowly pulled away, he whispered into Gen’s ear,

“It’s not over for you. I don’t love Luna, like I never loved Ruri. That is to say, I don’t hate them, but if there’s anyone who I’ve actually ever liked romantically, it’d ten billion percent without a doubt be  _ you _ .” 

Senku smiled as Gen cupped his face in his hands and pulled their lips together once again.

“ _ I love you Senku-chan~,” _

“ _ I love you too, Gen.” _

  
  



	2. This Alone Won't Be Enough

It’d been about a week since that day, and since then Gen no longer had to avoid Senku and the others. He had finally managed to eat a full meal, one which he was incredibly grateful for. All in all, it felt great being back with Chrome and Kohaku, and Gen’s feeling of loneliness subsided for the first time in what felt like years. Besides having company, there was also a whole lot of labour waiting for him, a reality Gen wished wasn’t the case, but he worked anyway. Senku was there with him of course, but he couldn’t help but feel sad. Senku had been cheating on Luna for almost a week now, and he felt it wasn’t exactly fair to her. 

After the day Senku had reciprocated his feelings, the two had been seeing each other almost on a daily basis. Some days Gen would stay up to keep Senku company as he worked, other days Senku would stare up at the stars and teach Gen constellations. 

One particular night, Gen lay in bed beside the crimson eyed boy. Gen shifted his body so he could face the other boy and began,

“Senku-chan~..”

“Hm?” Senku propped his head with one arm, yawning softly.

“You should tell her.” He paused. “Luna I mean~.” Gently placing his hand on Senku’s cheek, he went on. “At least tell her before things get out of hand~.” he smiled softly.

Senku shifted his gaze. “Yeah..I will. I just don’t know how to bring it up to her. But I will, I promise.”

\-------------------

  
  


Although it didn’t please Senku nor himself, Gen would keep poking at Senku to tell Luna. He wished he could just keep spending time with Senku while he ‘dated’ Luna, but he knew it’d only be so long until Luna would find out, her heart would be completely shattered.   
  
_Maybe if Senku keeps his distance from Luna, she’ll break up with him instead..Women hate seeing their lovers not spending time with them.._

Gen realized this was already happening, and he figured Luna already didn’t expect Senku to be the type to actually play his part in their relationship. 

_But maybe,_ he thought, _if it goes on for long enough, her heart will latch onto someone else’s.._ Gen let his mind trail off, forgetting about it entirely.

It didn’t matter whether it was soon or later, Gen knew Luna and Senku’s relationship would take a turn for the worst, and that was precisely why he wanted to get it over with ASAP. 

\-------------------

  
  
  


Finally, when Senku had gotten enough of Gen’s insisting, he gathered the courage and slowly made his way over to Luna’s tent. He wasn’t as nervous as he was sad, not for himself but for _her_. It didn’t matter that he didn’t love her, but even so, felt bad thinking he’d be the one to break her heart. If he’d seen anybody else do what he was doing right now, he’d have labeled them a ‘scumbag’ without hesitation.

_I am somewhat of a scumbag myself, aren’t I. I didn’t even realize how much Gen was hurting until only recently..and now I’m about to hurt someone else._

Despite the thoughts going through his head, Senku kept his composure, not letting any of his emotions show on his face. He wasn’t trying to hide what he really felt, but Senku was never one to show much emotion anyways, rather, he’d keep them bottled up inside.

At last, he arrived at Luna’s tent, his pace somehow slower than it was when he first started.

_I’m really not looking forward to this at all, huh._ A sad smirk came onto his face.

Facing towards her little canvas hut, slowly pulled the cloth hanging over the entrance. Luna insisted he come without asking for permission, though this was the first time he actually did. He peered inside, his face scrunching up at what he saw.

_Huh..?_ Senku’s somewhat calm demeanor turned to bafflement which then changed to a mix of confusion and shock.

Seeing Luna hugging Carlos while sitting on his lap was presumably the _last_ thing he’d expected to see when walking in. 

After what felt like hours of awkward staring, Luna found her words and got up, pulling Senku outside, “Let’s talk..”

Luna tugged Senku’s arm, bringing him to a place where the others wouldn’t see nor hear their conversation. Luna began, 

“I was going to tell you, but I just couldn’t find the right time. That is..because you were too busy with your _own_ sweetheart.”

A look of pity rather than guilt appeared on his face.

“So you knew huh.” 

Luna nodded, her eyes fixating on his, then abruptly looking away.

“Listen, Luna..I’m sorry..”

“Senku, I know you don’t love me. I didn’t expect you to anyway, but I’m glad you’re happy with him.” she smiled hesitantly, shying away from Senku’s gaze.

Senku was somewhat startled by Luna’s words but was grateful nonetheless.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t love you the way I should’ve. I hope Carlos is to you what Gen is to me.” Senku ended with a sad smile.

The sincere expression on Senku’s face made Luna sigh.

“Yeah,” she smiled back.

  
  
  


\-------------------

  
  


Their breakup was a lot less dramatic than Senku had anticipated, considering Luna had done the hard part for him. He sighed in relief. More than anything, he was glad Luna had found someone who could give her what she needed and deserved.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


“Hey Gen,”

“Hmn, Senku-chan~?”

Moonlight shone brightly against the dark night sky. The view from the below was nowhere near as beautiful as it was here from the observatory. Nearing his hand toward Gen’s, the crimson eyed boy slowly intertwined their fingers.

Senku looked over to Gen with a face that didn’t need words to explain. Gen stared back, his own eyes filled with nothing but affection. Gen let his head drop on the younger boy’s shoulder, gently kissing his cheek.

As Senku gazed up at the stars, he murmured under his breath.

_“This is exhilarating.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you liked it XD For my first work, I'm rather proud of it although it didn't turn out quite how I expected it to- and that's alright! Thanks so much for reading, don't hesitate to comment with suggestions and/or requests! If you ever wanna rant about sengen with me, hmu! My Instagram/Twitter, and Tumblr are @milly_a_5 and @millya5
> 
> Once again, thanks so much for reading I srsly appreciate it <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ppl, thank you for reading! I hope the setting of this chapter isn't too confusing, it's supposed to be able to fit in with whatever is going to happen in the manga (and hopefully will), but I tried my best! I'm not sure when I'll update with chapter two, but until then don't be afraid to comment with suggestions or anything else! 
> 
> Btw if anyone was wondering, the chapter titles and the title of the fic are lyrics from the song 'Crying For Rain' by Minami
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! :) XD


End file.
